The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Intelligent Platform Management Interface (IPMI) is an industry standard for system monitoring and event recovery. Currently, baseboard management controller (BMC) chips fully support the IPMI Specification version 2.0 (hereinafter the IPMI v2.0), which is publicly available from INTEL CORPORATION, and is incorporated herein by reference. The IPMI v2.0 provides a common message-based interface for accessing all of the manageable features in a compatible computer.
Generally, a typical server management controller stack has an IPMI stack running at its core to serve the direct IPMI requests. Meanwhile, the server management controller stack may have additional management services. Practically, there is a need for communication between any of the management services to the IPMI stack within the server management controller stack. However, the IPMI Specification does not define any internal interface to the BMC for the management services to communicate with the IPMI stack.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.